


秘书学校不是必须的

by roku



Series: Secretary rocks [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU - Dooley is alive, Angie to be secretary of SSR, Gen, Post-Canon, everyone lives a happy life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter不再订午饭，Thompson需要另一杯咖啡，Sousa有特殊的归档技巧，Martinelli会统治SSR。Chief Dooley对此没有异议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	秘书学校不是必须的

**Author's Note:**

> Well，看完Ep08感觉好心痛，不只是Carter的告别，还有Howard和Jack的选择。所以我决定写一些令人愉快的内容，Stark被盗事件之后SSR的日常故事。Oh，对了，因为他是个好人，所以我高兴的宣布Chief Dooley也活下来了！  
> 因为很多部分在图书馆和手机上打的，所以这篇文大概初稿有2/3都是英文，直接导致了我连typical这种词都要google translate才能写出典型的，所以如果看起来很奇怪我表示抱歉。（summary的最后一句其实初稿是Angie rocks the office，但是无论如何都翻不出来，anyway you get it.  
> （虽然这个故事没有relationship，但是generally我是Sousa/Thompson，Carter/Martinelli不分前后的。）

也许是他们的厄运终于用完了，以及Jarvis先生孜孜不倦的发信有了作用，Howard走进SSR办公室从他自己的枪口下救下了Chief Dooley，典型的Stark方式。即使对于剧院里的40几个观众他们太晚了，但是他们最终成功逮捕收押了Fennhoff医生，追回了能让半个纽约陷入噩梦的毒气，把上万人从致命威胁中拯救出来。神秘女杀手依然在逃，但是现在也无从查起。某种意义上，世界又被拯救了，而且没有飞机坠毁。

Peggy最终还是决定留在SSR，也许她能够毁掉Steve留在这个世界上的最后一份血样，但不代表她能放手他想要保护这个世界的精神。就如同她对Dum Dum说的，需要有人在美国掌舵。而且她的男性同事们也终于认识到她的能力，并不是说她需要这份承认，但她确实需要免掉帮所有人（也许除了Agent Sousa）填报告和定午餐的任务了。一切似乎顺利，Howard英雄般的回归美国，特区对于他们的行动尤其满意（这能让两层楼下财务室的女士们高兴，所以让全特工办公室的人高兴），世界又和平的度过了一天。

 

不过作为联邦探员，学到的第一件事就是SSR的日常并不总是一帆风顺，具体到这次，就是说，他们需要一个秘书了。Ok，好的，事情是这样的，当SSR纽约办公室成立的时候，一大半的人认为Carter就是秘书，而剩下的认为她是顶着特工身份的秘书。而现在Agent Carter（是的，名字是Agent），不帮这些男孩们打字订午饭之后，一切乱套了。作为一群特工，尤其是战场回来的行动派，无论逮捕纪录有多么出色，似乎没有人知道怎么正确的在报告上写上自己的名字，排在第一位的就是Agent Thompson，Peggy怀疑自己真的应该教他字母表，因为有些人很明显不知道应该从数字开始。

“Sousa，之前第42街的报告到哪里去了？！”Thompson从办公室外大步走进来。

“我建议你去时代广场找找，说不定还能遇到熟人。”Sousa头也不抬的回道。然而Thompson挂着他特有那种混蛋表情站在Sousa桌子前，“好吧，”Sousa伸手抓过靠在桌边的拐杖，边起身边说，“楼下资料室，我要告诉你多少次一周以前的结案了的档案都在那里，左手开始逆时针排序，我能指望你知道A排在字母表第一位吗?”

“是的，但是我有个这么好的图书管理员…”Thompson保持同样的速度和Sousa往楼下走去。谢天谢地他们不是每天都要去找档案。

 

另一件事，订午饭就显得复杂了一些，一方面虽然办公室这些特工男孩完全有能力自己出门左拐去选中餐面还是牛肉汉堡，但是外勤探员的工作决定了他们并不是每天都能12点就站在餐馆门口；而更棘手的是实验室，那些科学家们（或者用Howard的话说，穿着白大褂的蠢猴子）很明显缺乏一些必要的生存能力，而没有人问他们午餐是不是想要公司三明治他们就不会记得还有午餐这件事。错过饭点对Peggy没什么问题，她的抽屉里面总是有两三块饼干或者一个橙子。但是当Thompson、Sousa还有她一周第三次外勤回来发现楼下咖啡厅休息而最近的一个餐车在15个街区以外之后，Thompson冲进了局长办公室，下午茶表演时间。

“要些曲奇吗，恐怕我只有巧克力的，希望对你们男士不会太甜。”Carter靠在Sousa桌边，正好对着局长办公室的玻璃门，完美的观赏角度。“你说他们在说什么。”

“我上过战场，记得吗，我可以吃下任何东西。而且挺喜欢巧克力曲奇，谢谢。”Sousa举了举曲奇，“Jack想要一个秘书，给这个办公室。”Carter抬了抬眉毛，“别这样看我，我的腿恨我经常为了他跑楼下资料室，很明显我们也需要一部新电梯了。而且缺乏咖啡只让他暴躁，显然在硫磺岛没有人教他们冲咖啡。这点你不得不欣赏德国人。”

“嗯，”Carter咽下最后一口曲奇，“我记得我们还在路上遇到生火煮意大利面的意军，我猜这就是有趣的旧时光。”Sousa笑了笑，你永远不会忘记那些日子，坏事，和好事。

 

结果是虽然他们想要把Rose调进办公室，但是因为纽约找不出第二个能搞清楚这栋大楼592个人的名字工作单位楼层外加355个因为各种原因会访问这间办公室的人的身份的“接线员”，加上现在的Howard Stark和Edwin Jarvis，这个数字变成357个。而很明显其他女士也没法调动，每个人都在自己的职位上无法取代，而且他们的人员异常紧张，官方的说法是要控制能接触到敏感机密信息的人数，或者是“我们必须要考虑资源，Roger，毕竟选举年……”但是SSR又不是那种能在报纸上随便登个广告“我们正在招秘书”然后等着姑娘们来排队面试的办公室，而根据特区的效率，等到他们的秘书派来，SSR纽约分部估计会变成被缺乏咖啡因而暴躁的联邦特工控制的办公室加一群遭受饥饿的科学家毁掉的实验室。

Thompson很明显并不满意这个结局，而错过午餐加缺少咖啡因只让他更加混蛋，“Hell他们就找不出第二个女朋友了吗，有人问过Stark……”

“Thompson！”Sousa警告的声音，“我估计我还可以在某个地方找到一瓶Midnight Oil。”

“喔喔，冷静下来，Killer…”Thompson玩笑般地举起手，然后仿佛才意识到他说了什么，“Sorry，Marge，我不是有意…”

Carter自己都没有注意到地放松下来，试着开个玩笑，“我猜Howard一定还有另外一个苏联杀手女朋友，我个人很期待你找她点咖啡。”

Thompson看了Sousa一眼，对方只是耸耸肩，正准备说什么，Carter突然想起来，“事实上我想到有个正好合适的人选，她能泡一手好咖啡，正在上秘书学校，而且我想她大概已经很熟悉SSR了，至少一部分工作和人员。”她意味深长的看了两个特工一眼。

Sousa想起什么一样的笑起来，不怀好意的望着Thompson，”Oh，no，no，no——“Thompson也反应过来，但是很明显已经太晚了，没有人能阻止Agent Peggy Carter，一个行动中的女人，执行她已经决定好的任务，特别是当这个任务涉及到她能在曼哈顿工作时间享受到一杯茶。纽约或许是这个世界上最繁华的城市，但是想要找一杯像样茶不比在苏联边境的闻着鱼腥味的冻到死的森林里简单。

 

他们在L&L Automat“面试”Angie，这不是什么正常的面试时间和地点，但是话说回来SSR也不是普通的联邦政府部门。只有Sousa、Thompson和她三个人，Chief Dooley在这一连串事件之后决定在可能的范围内绝对不加班，连家里的电话号码都换了，别告诉副总统先生。“我相信你能搞掂这事，son。”他朝Thompson点点头，突然顿了一下，有些尴尬的加上，“还有你，Peggy。”

Carter只是扯了下嘴角，“有个愉快的晚上，Chief。”

而现在他们坐着等Angie把那个男人叫了无数次的续杯加满，很明显这么长时间之后有人还是没有开口，男人呀。

“所以，英国妞，这次是什么事。你的确知道如果不是看在联邦开出的支票的份上，老板准备把招牌改成‘SSR与狗不得进入’了。”Angie过来直接帮Peggy倒上茶，“哦，嗨，Peg的猪头男同事们。你一定是那个办公室里面的好人，Peg经常说到你，”她把茶壶朝Daniel的方向指了指，然后转向Jack，“而你是那个混蛋，你gem gem身体还好吧？”

Daniel终于没忍住笑了出来，“见到你很高兴，Martinelli小姐，或者我应该称呼你Queen's county 4H小姐。”

“叫我Angie就好，不然我就只好一直叫你好人先生了，还有混蛋先生，”Angie朝Jack扬了扬下巴，“两位要茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡，谢谢，给我们两个。”Jack终于从尴尬中缓过劲来，“Martinelli小姐，”倒咖啡的手停下来，“An—ngie，我们可以占用你几分钟时间吗。”

“你不行，但我会给英国妞，”她在Peggy身边坐下，正对Daniel，“所以，发生了什么？”

“Angie，这是Daniel Sousa和Jack Thompson，SSR探员，我猜你们已经见过面了。”

“Jack Daniel，你们一定还有Johnnie Walker在办公室吧。”

“不，我们没有Walker，现在，Angie，你了解SSR多少？”Jack决定要夺回主动权。

“不太多，只有你们三个，还有那些谁也打不过只会砸店的西服男，哦，那也包括你。”这会成为Jack Thompson人生中最困难的一次问讯。

“我们到这里来给你提供一个工作机会。”，Daniel接过话头，Peggy只是一脸有意思的表情看着男孩，他们或许对付过很多被审讯的人，但是Angie可是在Automat工作。

“工作？”Angie不可置信的看着坐在对面的两个男人，然后转向Peggy，“你对他们说了什么，我可以一拳撂倒7个男人然后从墙外爬上3楼吗？”

“除了你生来属于舞台和泡的一手好咖啡以外没有什么了，SSR需要一个秘书，而我知道某人正要去上秘书学校。没有特殊情况一周工作6天每天10个小时，领联邦工资，知道还有什么让这个工作更好吗？”Peggy笑了笑，“我会是你的同事。”

“Well，反正不会比这里更糟了，”Angie望了下四周，瘪了瘪嘴，那个男人的杯子又快见底了，“但课程要3个月才能完成。”

“事实上，我们不需要秘书学校文凭，Sousa会教你归档，”我会吗，Daniel对Jack挑了挑眉，是的你会，Jack瞪回去，转头对着Angie，“而我需要另一杯咖啡。”

 

事实上，Angie的融入比想象的还快。公平的说，她在自己的工作任务上简直杰出，总是准时的把餐点放在探员桌上，晚归的人也不会只剩下冰冷的炒面，永远没有蛋粉。更不用说其实她靠一壶咖啡就足以征服办公室。

文件工作相对棘手一些，不过Agent Sousa有一套特殊的归档技巧，而且他很乐意教给Angie，信不信由你，但是能记住折磨般长度台词的演员远不止胜任这份工作，而且上面的人，高层和所有的行政人员，都感激SSR纽约办公室找了一个真正会读写计算的人来填表格，不是不敬，但是某些特定探员的交通报告简直是灾难。

 

私底下探员们叫Angie Peggy的姑娘，Peggy猜这是男性血管里面某些偏见，她们总是谁的东西，但是不能否认，内心某处，她喜欢这个叫法。没人有胆子动Agent Carter的姑娘。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来最后还有一小段，但是我发现那个内容和招募Angie没有什么关系，再加上可以写成一个独立的故事，所以把它裁出去了，希望不要结尾的太突然，之后同一背景下的小故事会放在同一个collection里面，我尽量按照时间顺序写，但是我现在基本上每天脑子都飞过500个想法，而我控制不了自己(●'◡'●)  
> 感谢阅读♥


End file.
